


Currents

by thehelldoievenputhere



Series: harry hook knows he's in a musical (sort of) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: No one else saw the singing like he did.
Relationships: Harry Hook & Uma
Series: harry hook knows he's in a musical (sort of) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Currents

It took Harry a while to realise that no one else _saw_ the singing like he did. No one questioned how everyone knew the words and harmonies without any conversation. They didn't _feel_ the song like the waves on the open sea crahing in their heart. They didn't follow the current, they were swept up in them. They didn't know where they were going, they were barely even floating.

Harry _swam_. He knew the currents and how to use them, manipulate them, avoid them altogether. He was different.

Only Uma knew. He'd told her after she asked about his tributes. The songs felt different, she said. Harry had wondered for a moment if she was like him, but it was just the energy they gave her. It was more _potent_ when he was involved, she said. So he made sure to give his all as often as possible.

He worshipped her.


End file.
